The present invention relates to a sliding assisting apparatus for assisting the sliding of a movable body such as a drawer or a lid body between a first and second positions on a base.
In a structure in which a movable body is induced to slide with respect to a base or housing member, between a stored or retracted position (hereinafter drawn-in position) and a drawn-out position (wherein the movable body is moved to an extended or open position wherein it extends away from the base), because it is tiresome and lacks a feeling of high quality if all the switching operations, are performed manually, it has been proposed that the movable body is driven in either direction of the drawn-out position or the drawn-in position and is slid automatically in that direction.
FIGS. 14(a) and 14(b) show an apparatus for motivating a drawer which is disclosed the publication of Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H5-023763. FIG. 14(a) shows a state of moving from a drawn-in position of the movable body (not illustrated), and FIG. 14(b) shows a drawn-out position. Numeral 50 denotes a side wall of the base, numeral 55 is a drive pin on the side of the movable body, numeral 60 denotes a tilting part placed between the base side wall and the movable body, and numeral 65 designates a spring member. A guide track 51 is provided on the base side wall 50. This guide track 51 includes a straight part 51a which extends horizontally in a fore-and-aft direction or front-to-back direction (as it will be referred to hereinafter) in which the drawer is movable, and a bow-shaped part 51b on the front side (right side as seen in the drawing).
A tilting part 60 has a slot 61 which is opened at the top, and a diagonal side wall 62 which extends from the front side of the slot 61, and bolts 63, 63 are coupled in the guide track 51. The spring member 65 accumulates force in the course of sliding of the movable body from the inserted or “drawn-in” position to the retracted or “drawn-out” position, in a state in which one end is fixed on the side of the base and the other end is fixed on the tilting part 60. Also, in this structure, the movable body is built into the side of the base in a manner wherein the drive pin 55 is coupled in the slot 61.
When the movable body is manually drawn from the drawn-in position to the drawn-out position, the tilting part 60 is moved along the straight part 51a of the guide track 51 until it reaches the bow-shaped part 51b. At this time, the drive pin 55 moves out of the slot 61 and engages the diagonal side wall 62. In accordance with this operation, the movable body is checked or locked in the drawn-out position in opposition to the force of the now extended spring member 65. Upon being pushed backward it is drawn in by the force (tension) accumulated in the spring member 65 after the drive pin 55 is returned from the diagonal wall part 62 into the slot 61.
In the above-mentioned conventional structure, for example, although the movable body is slid automatically almost entirely from the drawn-out position to the drawn-in position, a strong pulling operation force by that amount becomes necessary when going from the drawn-in position to the drawn-out position, and the convenience of use becomes poor. Also, because the drive pin 55 is arranged to escape from the slot 61 by the forward tilting of the tilting member 60 and is coupled with the diagonal side wall 62 as a lock mechanism for locking the movable body in opposition to the force of the spring member 65, the coupling force is weak and there is a problem that the lock may be accidentally released due to vibrations, and the like.
Moreover, in the conventional structure, once the movable body is removed from the base, because it is drawn into the base by the force of the spring member 65 in a state having the slot 61 turned upward as shown in FIG. 14(a) by releasing of the tilting part 60 from the drive pin 55, it is difficult to assemble the movable body again on the base, and the drive pin 55, and the like, are easily damaged when the movable body is forcefully pushed in toward the side of the base. Also, in this conventional structure, the operational characteristics are limited in that it does not have functions for assisting both operations of the case when sliding the movable body in the direction of the drawn-in position and the case when sliding it in the direction of the drawn-out position.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate problems such as those described above, for example, and is directed to improving the convenience of use and feeling of high quality of the apparatus to which it is applied using a comparatively simple structure.
Further objects and advantages of the Invention are apparent from the following description of the invention.